Build:Team - 600/Smite SoO
This team build is designed to rush quickly though the dungeon Shards of Orr. If you pop a BU can reduce times by 3-5 minutes Level 1 time 4-8 min Level 2 time 9-15 min Level 3 time 23-35 min 1x / 600 monk prof=Mo/R pro=10+3+1 Div=11+3 wil=10BreakerSpiritof absorptionbondAm Unstoppable!"chaserInverteraura/build *Use Shield of absorption and Spirit bond Keep health up DONT! over spam wait till SOA recharges before you cast those 2. *Use "I Am Unstoppable!" lots KO's "Storm chaser Keeps energy up, i get a lot of 600's complaining about energy when they drop storm chaser. Equipment *Casters spear 20% enchantment +5 Energy *Offhand Required protection with Mods master of my domain +1(Chance 20%)With focus core enchantment +45 health (While Enchanted) (The reason why is they have alot of KO's and if Shield of Absorption gets the buff it recharges faster) 1x / Ranger prof=R/Mo Wil=12+3+1 bea=12+3 Exp=3quicknessZephyrConflagrationof ExtinctionBreeze@0BondSuccorRebirth/build Equipment *High Energy Staff Use *Cast your 2 bonds on 600. *Cast Serpent's quickness before Quickening Zephyr or Quickening Zephyr WILL FALL!! That will kill the 600. 1x / Smiter prof=Mo smi=12+3+1 div=12+3signetural's hammer!"of judgmentwrathRetributionspiritbondaura/build Equipment *+20% enchantment staff or set smite. Use *Smiter must cast Shield of Judgment and Holy Wrath before 600 goes in. *Once 600 in cast Shield of Judgement every so often lasts about 30 seconds or more so don't overcast it or aggro will break on you. 1x / Bip prof=Mo/N pro=12+3+1 hea=10 BloodM=8Is PowerattunementblessinglightMendingof DeldrimorExtinguishBond/build Equipment *+20% enchantment Staff heal Use *use Mending on the smite and heal him or he dies. *Cast Bip Before 600 goes in mobs and after mobs down. *Dont cast while 600 going in or you will aggro. Note: This hero is optional and used mainly for less experienced runners. The dungeon can be completed with only the 2 heroes above Usage The instructions for this Dungeon were written so poorly and with such horrible punctuation skills I believed a 12 yr. old must have done it. I have rewritten it as follows. (Level 1) *Any decent running build can be used to light the torches and run zones as this can save 15 minutes in a run.*''' *Start from Viox's Falls. Make sure that all players have the Shandra quest or they won't get the chest or the reward. *Enter the Dungeon and head North towards the boss.(The Accursed Brigand) *'Note:' If a party member does not have the quest, a good group can run the Dungeon backwards (starting from Gadd's) exiting at Viox's Fall's. Then obtain the Q from Shandra just outside. *Re-enter the Dungeon with a 10% Morale boost and proceed as directed. *Quite a few of the mobs can be avoided entirely by hugging the walls near them or pulling with a long bow. Target all Enchanted Wizards first, making your way to the first Boss. (Brigand) *You can easily use a bow to lure all groups towards you. (Then strike with Pain Inverter.) *The Boss Brigand will die quickly. *Once the Brigand is dead, retrieve the key. You need to only kill the 2 mobs next to the boss. Go West once those are dead. *Move your group to the area the Arbor Bay portal. Shandra will follow and open the next area. *(Level 2) *Now head towards the boss (another Brigand) directly on your left. *Once he's dead, the chest containing a torch appears. (Area map is up the hill.) *Now have your group head toward the center chamber. All members should wait at the the entrance. Light the braziers starting at the farthest one first. Or run the torch clock-wise back to your group. *The brazier nearest to your group at the entrance should be lit last. Once all 4 braziers are lit, foes will spawn in the center. Pull them towards your group with a bow. *Boss key (Brigand) is again obtained after all braziers are lit in the next room. Again wait at the entrance and light the nearest brazier last. (Level 3) *To your immediate left is the next area map. *Following the right wall there will be more mobs ahead. Target all Wizards first and pull towards your group. Re-light each brazier section by section. *The last Brigand (with the key) will not appear until all braziers on level 3 have been lit. Unlock the door and proceed towards Fendi. *A good group with the proper skills should make it this far with no deaths. *Note: Look for stragglers. Wait for Foes to separate from one another before engaging them. *I did not use the build listed above. The instructions above and now below are mostly mine. *Now with Boss key in hand. head through a small alley towards two Bone Dragons and some archers. Past them will be a stone bridge, two horizontal "Flame Blasters" and a small vertical flame spout. Beyond this will be Fendi and his Goons. *Keep your party at the forward most arch on the bridge. About an Aggro-Circle away from the Blasters. *THIS IS WHERE THE MAJOR BATTLE WILL TAKE PLACE. *Run up and zing Fendi with a long bow, then quickly retreat to the bridge. Fendi and his goons will give chase. As you run, try and keep him in your aggro circle. If he breaks off, just repeat the process to lure him into your trap. *I was able to pin him against the wall and the Flame Blasters by body-blocking him. Kill Fendi (which will quickly be replaced by The Soul of Fendi) Fendi again, Soul of Fendi, etc. *Each Fendi death will make his soul weaker. Put your full efforts into killing the Soul of Fendi and healing your party's attackers. *After about the third Soul death the quest will end and the reward chest will appear in the distance. * I have Hero-Henched this twice with my own builds. Chest drop were awfull. For the final battle I used 1 Armor of Salvation and 1 Red Rock Candy. Summoning Stones can be of help too. Evil John Slacker````